


一次荒诞的一夜情

by isaac_redbean



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaac_redbean/pseuds/isaac_redbean





	一次荒诞的一夜情

故事的开端在哪里，我至今都还没有摸索清楚。就像是一团纠缠不清的毛线，理不出个头绪。

——犹记得那年编辑部的酒会 ……

嘈杂的人声。

杯影交错，笑闹声伴随着酒气萦绕在鼻尖。暖气开得很足，令人头脑有些昏昏沉沉。

店里有人在唱着歌，又或者是电视里放的红白歌会，我跟着摇晃着头脑。

酒一杯杯地下肚，暖意在胃中荡开。

有人说有一种在下心房发生的心梗症状很像胃痛，因为下心房与胃近。那么不知道胃里暖了，心里会不会也暖起来。

近藤先生一如既往地喝醉了，这个搂一下，那个抱一下，哼哼唧唧地讲着过去的故事，说那时候他和阿妙小姐才刚相见，他每日像跟踪狂一样地跟在她后面。

——当然了，不是“像”，是“就是”。

看他醉成那个蠢样，我忍不住地乐了。

那天画漫画的神乐也来了，和负责她的编辑新八一起来的。她看见总悟便拌起嘴来，几杯清酒下肚二人就在一边划起酒拳，最后双双扑街在桌上。我还记得总悟嘴角带着少有地由心的笑。

倘若三叶不是那个模样，恐怕他每日都该是那样笑着。

是了，三叶。

我们在那喝酒的时候，她大抵就坐在朋友家里点着暖炉的房间里喝着茶，温柔地笑着看着窗外的雪，不时咳嗽两声。

只有喝醉的时候，我才被允许不去想她。

然后便是那个人。

那个人姓坂田，是我的后辈，比我小个七八岁，干的是我的老本行——他是个摄影师，偶尔写写文章。和他清冷的照片与文字不同，他本人是个极其随意的人——或许随意得过了头——一头银发，话不少，懂得极多涉猎极广，足迹遍布全球。

我曾问过他，为什么他的镜头里从来没有人，他说，没有人值得入他的镜头。

他就像这个世界的过客一样，如实地记录下一切，然后抽身离去。对待我，他亦是如此。

如果晚五年遇到三叶，我或许也会成为这样的人。

我不是负责他的编辑，我们二人的关系是那种平日里遇上也会交谈上一两句却不相熟的类型。相谈甚欢倒算不上，不过是被彼此南辕北辙的人生观互相吸引。

在我眼里，责任大于一切。在他眼里，没什么高过自由。

我觉得他是一个愣头小子，不负责任地游走江湖；他觉得我是个被婚姻束缚的老年人，从不懂得为自己享乐。

结果谁知道命运是这样玩弄我们，硬生生的将我们两个几近风马牛不相及的人凑到了一块儿。

总之那天大家都玩得很尽兴，一轮一轮喝下去，自然是一个一个倒下去，最后剩下的就是浅尝辄止的我和千杯不醉的他。

我是兴趣缺缺，靠窗点了根烟，推到我面前敬我的酒自是来者不拒，却也不主动去同别人喝，自然，来找我喝的人就少了，觉得我无趣退却的人多了。

等我觉着身边都清静回过身来的时候，已经倒下了一片，只有我和坂田还算得清醒。

我俩相视一笑，一个一个地给那些说醉话的，喝昏了的，打呼的，呕吐的叫车，知道地址的嘱咐司机一声，不知道的给他们家人去个电话。一波忙完，时候便已经不早了。

然后坂田便支着一头乱发，凑到我身边，问我怎么办。

我说我自是——

回家二字却说不出来。

我刚收到三叶的消息，说今天住朋友家，不回来了，要我不要等她。

那样的话，回那个冰凉凉的家，还有什么意思。

坂田见我怔着，便问我要不要去他家里喝两杯，权当过年热闹。

我原想推却，却见他也一脸落寞神色，想来家里也是没人的。

那么与其两个人各自回空荡荡的家里，不如凑到一块儿寻个乐子，我便应了。

于是就叫了车去了他家。

他家并不比我家小多少，东西四处堆着，乱糟糟的，像个年轻人的家。

我嘲笑他不拘小节，他却说只有这样才有点人味儿，若是全都理得干干净净，回来便觉得心里空落落的，好像失了点什么。

我又何尝不是呢，家里明明有两个人，却一点人味儿都没有，宁可去外头喝酒，也不愿回家。

我们便又拿了啤酒坐在布艺沙发上看起电视来。这个点年都跨了，红白歌会早就结束了，大多数人都已经聚完会睡下了，哪里会有什么好电视看。

坂田便建议看他珍藏的碟，我笑着打趣他：“什么碟啊？莫不是那种碟吧？”

他说：“那种碟你要看也是有的。”

喝了酒，声音低沉沙哑，好听得很。

我几杯酒下肚已经半醉了，便说：“两个男人看这种碟算什么名堂。”

他就笑着说：“你要看两个男人的我也是有的。”

我便也笑了起来。

笑完两个人都没声了。

一时有些尴尬，我便挠挠头说：“要不就看那个？”

坂田瞬间笑弯了眼，说：“土方老师你别是开我的玩笑。真要看那个？”

那时候他还敬我长他几岁，又是总编辑，总唤我“老师”。

现在，那声“老师”却是早已听不见了。

这些倒都是题外话。那个时候，我已不太清醒，叼着根烟翘着个腿没个正样，哪里还像什么文化人什么老师，压根就一地痞流氓的模样，还是不到二十岁的那种。

我便咧了嘴，嘘他：“怎么？临头怂了？”语调轻佻得不像话。

他知道我醉了，也不说话，就吃吃地笑，转身到壁橱里翻找起来，竟真给他找出来一部。我也不问他为什么会有这种片，只道是年轻人什么都敢玩罢了，凑过去盯着封面，奇得啧啧有声：“我倒从没见过这样的玩法。”

他便又笑了，一头卷毛支棱着，说老师你阅片无数。

我自是得意洋洋地斜眼睨他，却没想正对上他一双满含笑意的猩红瞳。他长得一副奇怪模样，一头银发不提，眼睛平日瞧上去似是栗色，实则确实真真正正的品红，仔细观察，倒似要陷进去一般。

我呆了片刻，不自然地移开眸子，问他是不是带了美瞳。

他就说没有，是天生的，便蹲下来打开 DVD 机把碟片放进去。接着悠悠地走回来，坐到我身边的沙发上，拿起了遥控器。到了这个时刻，我居然有点紧张起来。

他约是看到了我的反应，恶劣地问我：“老师你不会在关键时刻不行吧？”

我嗔道：“你才不行呢。这什么荤话，我要是不行那全世界都不行。”话出口才意识到这般说是找了他的套。

果然，他左手按了遥控器，右手捂着嘴在那里笑。我顿时恼了，上手去挠他，嘴上还骂着：“笑，让你笑，笑屁啊。”他便笑得更厉害了。

没成想他居然怕痒，惹得我是得寸进尺，挠得他在沙发上打滚求饶我才放了他。

电视上已经开始放那片子了，他一边嘟囔着“老师你好生厉害”一边重新坐好看了起来。

谁也没想到，那片子居然是个鬼片背景。一开头便是借尸还魂的戏码，配乐以及噱头都恰到好处，血溅得到处都是和不要钱似的，不知道的还以为是个拍摄精良的 B 级片哩。

只是偏偏我怕这种题材的。这当然肯定不是说我，一个快三十岁的男人，怕鬼，而只是，额，只是纯粹——纯粹不适应这种题材而已。

坂田似乎也不擅长这种题材，和我一块往后缩，缩着缩着就缩成了一团。

我问他觉不觉得屋里有点凉。

他说是有点，便跳起来去外头房间查看暖气。

这不看不要紧，一看就只留了我一个人在屋里。

电视上刚刚演到男主寻到生前负了他的负心汉要索命的戏码，只见一张血盆大口突然出现在面前，骇得我是一蹦三尺高。

坂田回来便疑惑地问：“土方老师为什么在沙发后面？”

我尴尬地说是冷的，他便稀奇了，说温度调的挺高的，要不再喝点酒？

我便点头，又灌了一瓶，这回是彻底醉了。

电视上演到后来终于出现了正题，两个男主搞成了一团。我摸了摸鼻子，问坂田这片他看过没。

他老实地说没有，当初是十张一起买的，没发现混了个鬼片题材的，后来发现了也一直没看。

我当时觉得哪里不对，后来想想，正常人不应该都会说“没发现混了个同性题材的”吗？莫非他其他的九张除了不是鬼片背景，其他倒是一样？

然而那时到底是醉了，也没多想，气温上来了，看着电视里二人哼哼唧唧嗯嗯啊啊，我便脱了毛衣，却也没什么感觉，便侧脸去看坂田的反应。他倒看得还很认真，不时还点评几句“这个人侧脸比较好看，正脸一般般”“那个人姿势挺新奇”之类的，看得我发笑，便凑得近些继续看他。

后来我才意识到，我当时的举动于他而言蕴含着怎样的一种暗示，甚至我愿意同他回家这一点已然是一种暗示，只是当时我的大脑当了机，远没有想到这么多。

我只注意到他的眉宇生得好看，精致，鼻梁直挺，嘴唇凉薄，喝了酒之后一片红润。我看得有些怔了，之前却是没发现这人长得这般周正漂亮。

他正专注地评论着，蓦然一回头想同我说话，却没料到我突然靠近了，嘴唇正好擦过我的额头。两个人顿时一呆。我不好意思地扭过头去，沉寂多年的心脏突兀地跳得厉害起来。

他轻声致歉，却没有拉开距离，一时整个空间都有些暧昧起来，只听得电视上二人的呻吟，辗转着绕梁三周不绝于耳。

他这时又说话了，在我耳畔轻轻唤着老师。我顿时一惊，肩膀收缩一下，耳朵通红一片。他也不继续说，只是靠的更近得唤我土方老师，燥得我斜眼夹他，骂道：“有话说有屁放。”心下却是心虚不已。

他却也不说话，只是凑过来拿鼻尖蹭我耳朵，鼻息进了耳蜗，惹得我又是一颤。

“你……”我张口想说话，耳朵却被突然叼住。

那人咬住了我的耳朵，反复用牙研磨，不时伸出舌头舔舐上一两口。

他又唤我：“土方老师。”句尾先抑复又上扬，我从未听过我的名字被念得如此好听，就好像在舌尖上好生滚动了一番之后再唱出来一般，宛转得直至人心。然后他就凑到我的脸上，嗅了嗅，舔了一下。

“呜哇，”我忍不住让词句漏了出来，只好硬着头皮接下去，“坂田，不要这样子。”

我们不过是彼此尚不相熟的陌路人罢了，没有理由旖旎至此。更何况我 ……

“老师是哪里接受不了？”没想到他眨着眼，眼睛亮亮地毫不胆怯地瞧着我，问，“看老师的反应应该不是不想做。那么是觉得进度太快，还是嫌我是个男人？”

我支吾半响，说不出来。

他笑了笑，埋下脸亲我一口，便顺着脖颈继续下去，我忙揪着他的头发推他，急急地讲：“是前者，你快停下来。”

他便就着我的手抬起脸来，漂亮的眼睛染上了欲望。

“老师难道是想和我正经地谈恋爱吗？”这般口吻竟使我感到一种没来由的罪恶。

我忙推辞：“不，我 …… ”已经结婚了几个字却说不出来。他眼睛里有那么多的真诚，竟让我产生了欺瞒他的想法。

他却误会了，说道：“那不就得了。对于一夜情而言，这进度已然算慢的了。”

我便说道：“可我并不想要这一夜情啊。”

他听完话有些嗔了，质问我：“哪有到了这一步还反悔的，你瞧瞧，我这已经没有退路了。”便不由分说地拉了我的手去摸他那硬邦邦的一块儿。

我下意识要缩手，他却不依，将我的手覆在那，我便感觉到他那炽热的一块又胀大了些许，顿时又羞又恼，忍不住在肩上咬了他一口，趁他吃痛抽回了手，骂他：“混蛋，哪有你这样耍流氓的。”

他也不恼，手在我脸上划了两下，说我嗔起来的样子好看，便埋下头，将我上衣推上去，继续刚才被我打断的工作。我便更加不知所措起来。

正如他所说的，到了这般田地确实有我的过错，而且也确实无路可退。只是我可从未忘记自己并非单身这一事，想拉着我脱离这一切的罪恶感都涌到了心尖尖，可混杂着劝我沉溺的快感将我向下拉，一时进也不是，退也不是。嘴边的喘息吐也不是，咽也不是。屋子里竟慢慢安静了下来，我瞥了眼电视，那二人正在调整姿势进入下一轮活塞运动之中。

坂田也意识到了我的僵硬，眼睛透过额发仰着看了我一眼，重新从胸前回到我面前，在我眼睛下面的肉上舔了一口：“怎么还是不专注？老师难道不行？”

“谁不行，你才不行，”酒精令我的话语没过脑子就冲了出来，随即我便后悔了。

坏了，又着了他的道。

他果真就笑了：“那我就瞧瞧，怎么这半天没个一点动静。”然后就摸索着顺着我的腰趴了下去，去拉我皮带。

我踹了他一脚，他乐呵呵地受了，继续拉扯着我的裤子。

他说：“我猜是黑色的。”

拉下来一看，果然是黑色的。

我恼他胡闹，骂道：“自然不会是你穿的那种。”

他便挑眉讶异道：“我穿的哪种？”

我笑了，比画着：“那种小姑娘穿的，粉色的。”

他也笑了：“你怎么知道的？”

我便不言语了。

他眯眼，审视地看着我，两只手指威胁性地隔着内裤抚上我那物事，又问：“你怎么知道的？”

我不理他，他便开始了手上的动作。这种最直接的挑逗饶是我再努力按捺也是受不住的，禁欲了快一年的东西颤颤巍巍地在他手上站起来，我仰起头，那手背遮住眼睛喘息。

然而这个是他手上动作却慢了下来，慢慢地将我内裤拉下，说着还没有好好看看它长什么模样，便再也不动了。

我一时有些难受，私处被人盯着并不是一种好的享受，便伸手要去遮，坂田也不拦我，任由我手覆上去，他再突然地抓住我的手快速撸动起来。

再也忍不住，一声呻吟从我嘴里泄了出来，我只觉得脑内劈啪作响，什么颜色都有，快感直冲脑髓。

结果这个时候他又停下了。

“你做什么，”我气了，睁开眼瞧他。

他咧嘴说：“你好看，我多看两眼，怎么，有意见。”

自然有，只是这是不能说的。我瞪着他，他也微笑着看着我。

“撸给我看，”他说。

我顿时脑里炸开了花。这么羞耻的话他怎么说得出口。

“不干，”我说。

“那就不干了，”他威胁我说。

“行啊，谁怕谁，”我火了，站起来提裤子。

他定是给我的反应惊到了，问我：“那你想怎么办。”

我说：“立着就立着呗，一会儿就好了。反正你也一样，半斤八两。”实则心里是备受欲望煎熬的，却又有松了一口气之感。

这样便不用受罪恶感的折磨了，然而心中又是有一些闷闷不乐的。

我大抵也是有些期待的吧，只是这样的想法连冒出头都不被允许。

他这才服了软：“好老师，我错了，你快别这样，我这里憋得难受得紧。”他指了指裤裆，那里鼓起老大一团，从刚刚开始便没被触碰过。

这是个脱身的好机会，我们二人都坐了起来，只要我说出那句话，这场荒诞的失败的一夜情便会立刻烟消云散。但是看着他这样的小女儿作态，我偏偏说不出来。

见我坐着不动，坂田大了胆子，又一次攀上来拉我裤子，我按着他的头，心中两股感情互相搏斗着，终于是说出了那句话：“不行的，我是有家室的人了。”随后便等着他厌弃地看着我，随后远去。

他却没有，只是挑起眉“哦”了一声，便继续扒我裤子。

我一时慌了，问他难道不介意。

他就抬头，眉眼里带着欲望带着灿若星河的明媚。

他问我：“那有如何？老师可没有出轨。”

我蹙着眉，不解。

他又说：“老师又不是喜欢我，只是发泄欲望罢了。还是说土方老师你 …… ”

我红着脸叫他住嘴，他却没有停，继续念着：“老师的事情我也知道一些，今个过年，便不要再用那么多东西约束自己了吧。权当醉了便是了。”

他语调轻柔，好似是要拉着我沉沦的恶魔。我眯了眼，蓦然放松了。

那便就当我们都喝醉了。

他察觉到了我的柔和，笑了笑，低下头隔着内裤把我那物事含到嘴里去了。

约是对前头捉弄的补偿，他做的格外仔细，毕竟都是男人，哪里最舒服都是一清二楚的，每一个褶皱每一个角落都被他给好生照顾着，我顿时连半句话都说不出来，靠在沙发上一连地喘息，最后他给我做深喉的时候我眼前都冒了金光，灭顶的快感顿时让我呻吟都拔高了调。

不再去想那些束缚了我半辈子的感情，也不必小心地怕伤了对方，我是第一次真正地享受了做这事，任由着快感带着我浮沉。

倘若人生都能这样如意 ……

高潮之后，他问我是不是舒服，我懒洋洋地瞧他一眼，话也说不出半句，随手抹去了自己脸上的精液，咧嘴笑笑，决定报答他的服务。

那时电视里两个人都已歇了，我便伸手拿了遥控器关了，然后问他想我怎么做。

他惊讶地眯眼，最后说让我脱外裤。

我不明所以地脱了，那物事在他的注视下又半勃起来。

他在我身上摸了两把，说：“老师的皮肤真是软呢。”

我踹他一脚要他滚，他还是露出了那个柔和的笑，俯下身去叼我的嘴唇。

他用牙仔细摩挲了两下，见我张开嘴便将舌头伸进来，去勾我的。津液交换，身体逐渐变热，我大口喘息着，半句话也说不出来，欲望与快感在口中交织，下身又颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。他手也不停，去抹身上刚刚精液沾到的地方，将其在皮肤上涂抹开，再用指尖细细地摩擦。

我们的身子紧紧靠在一块儿，坂田炙热的那块压到我大腿根，我才意识到他不仅至今没有发泄过，甚至连衣服都没有脱过一件。

我一时又愧又恼，说到底一直是我在被他服务着，也一直是他占据着主动。我便想翻身，他却锢着我不让我动，将我翻了个身，背朝着他。

我问他：“你要做什么？”

他说：“老师是开心了，该我了吧。”然后便是皮带撞击的声响。

我侧身去看，他骨节分明的漂亮手指拉着皮带头，轻轻一勾便拉了下来。他除了衬衫头发有些许凌乱，竟真是一件衣服都没脱的，哪里如我这般，上衣被撸了上去，下身不着一物。

顿时有了心思，我伸手阻止他的行为，重新转过身坐起来，去拉他的裤链，他也是一惊，那东西似乎又大了一些。

他说：“老师，你真要帮我？”

我说：“这时候便不要叫我老师了。”

他便笑了，问我：“那叫什么？”随后任由我拉下他的底裤，让那物事弹出来。

我还想张嘴，却半句话也说不出来。

他还跨坐在我身上，我这般身子半起面对着他，正好能将那东西的颜色，形状，乃至上头的青筋都看得一清二楚。那玩意儿嚣张地立在那里，模样狰狞，而我说不出话便是因为这年轻人的性器，实在是同我想的大相径庭。我还当会是青涩的小小一根，却没料到竟然会是如此粗长恐怖的模样。

我就这么盯着它，它就好像回应我一样抖了一下，骇得我瞪大了眼。

坂田见我面色通红地看着他，俯下身露出一个恶劣的表情：“老师你怕了。”是肯定句的结尾。

我狡辩说没有，他却在那里笑，食指蹭着我眼角，问我：“前头说不叫老师，那叫什么？”

我想移开眼睛，却无法做到，呐呐地说：“自是叫土方。”

他却不依，鼻梁蹭着我的面颊，拉着我的手去触那硕大的东西，转移话题，问我：“土方老师做下面的一方。”

我木楞楞地问他什么意思，手就搭在他的滚烫之上。

他猩红眼睛一挑，一只手绕道我后面，去捏我的臀，随后手指一划，至了那处。

几乎是同时他另一只手拉着我的手疯狂地按着他的性器律动起来，他伴着喘息在我耳边说：“就是说我这东西要进到老师里面去。”

“不做了，不做了！”我几乎立刻便被吓到了，甩开他的手便向后爬去，他却拉住我的腰肢，顺势把我翻身，那东西就靠在我的大腿根处，前液一滴滴地落在我身上。

“还说不怕，这都要哭了，”他从后面抱住我，用手去拂我眼角湿润的一片。

他接着问我：“老师叫什么名字。”然后威胁性地送了下腰。

我只觉得腿上被那东西戳刺了一下，顿时就僵在当场，颤颤巍巍地回他：“你又不是不知道。”

他说：“我只知道老师姓土方。”接着又耸动了一下。

我吓得话也说不出半句，嚷着：“十四郎，土方十四郎——进不去的，不要——”便又向前逃去。

他拽着我胯骨，在我脊椎骨上一连串的吻下来，随后将他的性器从我两瓣臀之间插了过去。

我立时就哭了出来：“不要，那么大，进不去的！”

他在我背后笑了一声，压紧了我的臀，就律动起来。那东西划过那个口，却没有进去，而是顺着臀抽查起来。

坂田手和腰没停，脸凑过了来吻我的鬓发，唤我“十四郎”。

我哭得越发汹涌，下身也立得更高。他又吻我侧颊上的泪水，问我哭什么，又唤了我一声“十四郎”。

眼泪又一次如水珠般一连串地落下。

我想起初见他时，他那头银发在日光下炫目得厉害，就好像是射进我灰暗生活的一道光。

同他喝酒的日子最是清闲舒服，不用去管那如山堆着的医院收费单，不用去心力交瘁地应对她最伤人的温柔。我只需要坐在那里，和一个不甚相熟的人喝酒，谈天，听故事，就够了。

那种透心的温暖感觉令人贪念，只是那不过是美好的幻境。那泡沫幻灭之后，我便要回到那狭小公寓，面对那窒息的事实。

我们从未互相交换过名讳，甚至可以保持着彼此的距离，因为我知道，一旦知道了彼此的名字，那感情就会汹涌而出，无法制住，也

我哭得换不过气，叫了一声坂田。他不知怎么恼了，抽出性器，夹住我的腿，紧靠着我的那物抽插起来。我那东西已经颤成那样，那里受得了那种刺激，脑海里全是快感在叫嚣着要射精。我大声地求他，他却执不愿止住。

那一声声“十四郎”就那样把我拉回了现实。

我们不会是良配，他和我这样的已婚之人在一起不会有未来。

“坂田，不要这样叫我，”哭势越发汹涌起来。

他却不依，身下耸动速度更快，一次次地从我收缩着的那一处擦过，然后一次次地唤我。

快要高潮的时候他突然按住我性器顶端那个口，阻止我射精，我难受地呜咽，他让我唤他名字。

意要我唤他名字，我便叫着“谁知道你名字啊”又一次哭出了声。

他于是吃惊地瞪了眼，终于松了他的手，于是我们两个就都高潮了，还是缓慢射精。

随后他将我翻过来——即使这个过程中我脸上被溅上了那么一两滴白浊——他拂去我的泪水，在我耳边念着：“我叫坂田银时，给我记住了。”

我便看着他的眼，念了一声银时。

一声，一世。

多么荒唐的想法。

我已定下了主意。

今夜之后，我们将各奔东西，你去看你的大好河山，去追逐你的诗和远方，我便继续在生活中苟且，在茶米油盐的婚姻里被所谓责任压垮。

我们本就不是一路人，不过是被风吹到一起的两根风铃的金属片一般，在碰撞发出清脆的声响之后没多久便会再次归为平静。

缘起缘止，不过是在那风起风落间。

“今后，不见了吧。”

他怔了怔，瞳孔里折射出一点光。

“好。”


End file.
